A tear of love
by Blackrose06
Summary: When Yusuke and the gang have to go under cover to recover a magical item. Hiei is forced to go undercover as a female as Kurama's mate. Will things get fired up and go farther then intended. Will Hiei give in to his feelings or willhe be able to refuse
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : A TOUCH OF FEMINISM

ME DON'T OWN ANY YU YU HAKUSHO CHARACTERS... OH AND PLZ BE NICE ITS MY FIRST YAOI... PLZ READ AND**REVIEW**!

"What do you mean I have to dress like a female?"

I watched Hiei scowl at the thought. "Do you honestly think I will dress like human girl? You have a better chance at killing me."

Koenma gave a long sigh. "You have to Hiei. For this case two pairs need to go under cover to retrieve the Bu-Kai amulet. It's a powerful amulet that grants a wish under a full moon. The only thing is that it asks for one thing in return for your wish. No one knows what you need to present in order to get your wish full filled. That's why we need to retrieve it. So the demons don't find out what it needs. If they do, then... you know what will happen."

"Why can't Yusuke's girlfriend do it?" Yusuke gave Hiei and angry look. He got angry at anyone who called Keiko his girlfriend. In truth, only koenma and I knew that he truly liked guys instead of girls. Just a few months ago we you used to be lovers but everything changed... when I found out my true feelings for Hiei. I loved him more than anyone in the world. Yusuke was heart broken but I hadn't been able to continue being with him.

"Hiei I told you a million times she's not my girlfriend! She's just a friend and this mission is too dangerous for her. If anything goes wrong you can defend yourself, she can't. She'll just be a burden."

"What about Botan."

"I'm already under cover as Yusuke's lover. We need you to be Kurama's lover." Botan smiled, not even trying to hide her amusement.

Hiei sighed still not convinced. "I'm still not going."

I bit my lip. We were going to have make him go by force. I didn't want Hiei to be hurt but..."I'm sorry Hiei but, if you don't go then we have no choice then to tell your sister to go in your replacement."

Hiei's eyes looked menacingly as they looked straight into my eyes. I inwardly sighed. Even if his cold blooded eyes were icy-cold I could still get lost in them. Hiei gave a small pout that made him look like a small child. How I adored his angry pouts.

"I'll do it..." He cared for his sister more than anything. Yukina was a beautiful woman. She still had no idea that her lost brother was Hiei. Koenma gave a smile of approval as he gestured for Botan to get everything ready. Within a few minutes I was waiting in the hallway with Yusuke.

Time seemed to be running slow as I waited with Yusuke. I still felt uncomfortable when I was around him. I knew he still had feelings for me.

"Kurama... you don't have to be with Hiei... I'll go as his mate." Yusuke had serious look on his face. I knew he was jealous. He could still not bear losing me but I no longer loved him that way.

"No, it's ok..." Yusuke eyes filled with sadness and he walked closer to me. I stopped breathing when he slightly touched my cheek with his hand and started to lean over when...

"YUSUKE! KURAMA! You can enter now." Botan's voice stopped yusuke and he backed away. He went inside and left me breathless in the hallway. Damn! I easily fell for Yusuke, and it was all Hiei's fault. I knew he was oblivious to my feelings toward him, but it would all change.

I walked into the room with a new motivation. I would make him mine, no matter what. My eyes widened when I entered and saw Hiei dressed as woman. I watched breathlessly as Hiei walked around showing his new look. He looked at me with evil eyes daring me to say something. I knew better than to anyway.

"Don't say a word." Hiei looked like a beautiful young woman. He had a wig on that looked like beautiful raven hair that reached his waist. Instead of seeing cold dark eyes he met a pair of deep blue sea ones staring back. He had a on a red and blue yukata and over it he had a pink kimono made of silk and a purple obi. He looked beautiful. Only two words came to mind 'easy access'.

I could feel my cheeks turn light crimson. These perverted thoughts started to rummage through my head which made me blush more. Thank fully no one noticed since they were busy with Hiei.

"Since we have already concealed Hiei's third eye we don't have to worry about anything else. Now, you must travel tomorrow. The demons are having a valentine's ball ONLY for exclusive people. They have to be couples. We got you passes. Since you are going as couples. Botan and yusuke will stay in one room and Hiei and Kurama in the other. Hiei you're new name is Jisushika. Now you take the next flight in two hours so I suggest you start getting ready... oh and Hiei we do have a couple of outfits for you so you don't have to take anything. Botan will help you during this case."

"Damn it! How in the world did I get stuck in this situation." I mumbled softly under my breath. I felt so uncomfortable under this Kimono and the contact lenses where bothering my eyes. I tried to walk straight but I occasionally stumbled and leaned slightly into Kurama's arms.

Kurama held me with his arm walking by my side. I couldn't help but quite notice how Kurama looked. He had a white tuxedo on that made his sparkling crimson hair and emerald green eyes look astonishing beautiful. I had never truly notice how Kurama looked.

I slightly blushed every time I had to hold on to Kurama to prevent from stumbling. When we reached the Sohma Hotel. The ball was to take place here. Unfortunately the celebration lasted for a three days.

Yusuke walked in front of us walking by Botan's side. She was wearing an aqua-blue kimono with a white obi. It was made of silver like mine. She had her hair beautifully arranged into a bun and she had a white fan wich she spun a few times. Yusuke was wearing a black tuxedo and his hair was for once nicely combed.

Yusuke though seemed to be disturbed ever since we started the mission. Was something bothering him? It didn't concern me much but it was the occasional bad looks he gave me that made my curiosity rise.

"We're here... remember everything we planned... Hie- Jisushika." I winced slightly, being called by a girl's name was a bit weird but when Kurama said... I somehow didn't mind.

A tall demon stood in front of the door and demanded our passes. We showed them our passes and entered the large hotel. It was beautiful inside filled with marble walls and paintings that were illuminated by the crystal chandeliers hanging in the ceilings. I held my breath as I noticed Kurama hold me closer to him.

Kurama's gentle eyes looked deep into mine as he gave me a reassuringly smile. Every seem to go right. During the banquet no one noticed that I was a male. Demons walked everywhere and they stank with evil. I smirked slightly as I notice them getting drunk with sake.

This was going to be easy. A pair of demons with a few ladies walked towards us. They seemed a little.

"Well, well, how do you do..." His speech was a little blurred. He looked at me and winked. I inwardly scowled. How dare he look at me in such a perverted way. (Authors note : Mindless he doesn't know how happy Kurama is and perverted)

"We are enjoying this exquisite party. Everything seems s enjoyable." Kurama talked politely as always. His voice seemed so honest and trustworthy, no wonder he had been such a good thief in the past. He could easily fool anyone into doing anything.

"Well, I have not seen you dance with your beautiful lady. This is after all the celebration of valentine couples. You should dance and enjoy your time more." He gestured the band to play and a romantic song started to flow through the room.

Kurama smiled and gestured me to the center of the ballroom. My cheeks turned light crimson. We were the only ones out here. Kurama took my right hand and his left hand wrapped around my waist. "Kurama I-"

Kurama shook his head and smiled. He led me softly and I followed his step letting him take control. Soon everyone joined us. Even though people surrounded us I could not take my eyes off Kurama. His eyes could not let go off mine. He held on to mine and not once looked away.

I did not notice when Kurama slightly leaned in as he held me closer letting me feel the warmth of his perfect body. He leaned over and I held my breath as his lips softly touched my cheek. His lips felt so soft. His lips softly moved across my cheeks making my body lose its strength and he held me in his arms to prevent me from falling. His lips reached mine and they softly caressed my own.

Nothing could describe the touch of his lips. They were like the soft rose pedals of a full bloom rose. He slowly parted away and it was until then that I noticed I had held my breath. I let it out in a sigh. Kurama slowly led me out of the ballroom into a corridor but a demon blocked our way.

You are not leaving so soon are you? The party just started. Kurama gave a small smile. "My lady seems to be a little tired she would like to go upstairs to ... rest... if you know what I mean."

The demon's eyes widened then they turn to evil slits filled with cruel amusement. He smirked as he looked at me and then to Kurama. "I see... well then let me not stop you."

The demon left to join others in the banquet. Kurama walked towards our room. I felt as if I was in a daze. I could not walk and I soon felt Kurama hold me in his hands bridal style.

"Kurama..." His arms were so comforting...so gentle...I never wanted to leave them...

KURAMA'S POV

I held Hiei in my arms. He had fallen asleep by the time we reached our room. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, hardly a threat at all. I gently laid him on the bed removing his outer clothing, shoes, and wig. All he had left was a light blue yukata. Almost see through...

I covered Hiei in some blankets and I could not help but my brush my hand against his soft skin and hair. I softly touched his lips and I could not help but kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Good night...my little demon." I took of my tuxedo and prepared myself for bed. I laid next to my demon as he curled by me. I softly caressed his cheek as I fell into a deep sleep...

Hope u enjoyed it, I love yaoi so I want dis 2 be good. I'll do and Itachi/ Sasuke one next YAY! Plz don't be mean and review tears


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

_**Thank you! I luved the reviews tear! I really want 2 write good yaoi stories. As soon as I saw the reviews I got myself up and at them and started to type. I was on a writer slump so I didn't feel like writing but now I want to write as much as I can. Thank you!**_

HIEI'S POV

"ouch, why does my fuckin head hurt so much. What happened?" My head felt like it was bursting with pain and dizziness. I sat up and blushed when I saw Kurama next to me. Thoughts started to spread through my head as I remembered last night.

Kurama...In bed...with me...a kiss... "Aghhh Don't tell me we... and I ... and he... KURAMA WAKE UP!"

Kuruma awoke jumping falling off the bed in surprise. "What's going on?" He gave a small yawn and sat on the bed. He opened his eyes to look at me. Something about him made me nervous. I couldn't possibly ask him...could I? I bit my lip, he would think I was stupid for asking such a thing.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, we just have to wake up. We aren't here for a stupid vacation."

Kurama's emerald green eyes saddened a bit but he stood up and went out for the shower. I gave a small sigh as I laid back in bed. I closed my eyes and I remember the ball room. I was in Kurama's strong arms and his emerald green eyes were sparkling like the deep sea...his lips... I had never kissed anyone like that. They had been soft...it almost made me want to...

"HIEI!"There was a loud knock on the door. Botan came in with Yusuke. Botan was smiling as she was holding a few things. "Morning Hiei, How are you this morning? It seems you lost one of your eye contact lenses. She giggled helping take off the other one.

"You looked like you had one blue eye and a black one. Where's Kurama?" Hiei looked around the room quizzically.

"He's in the shower." As in cue, Kurama got out of the shower already halfway dressed. Botan blushed slightly. "Good morning Kurama."

"Good morning everyone." Kurama smiled as he put on a nice shirt with a suit jacket.

"Shall we go? Hiei and Botan will be at it for a while." I gave Yusuke a deadly look. He had no idea how frustrating it was to dress like a woman. How could female humans stand to dress this way.

"I think we should stay and see if we can help Botan with anything." I noticed Kurama's eyes were a little hesitant to go.

"No, it's ok. I can get Hiei ready in a matter of ten minutes."

"Ok . . ." Yusuke led Kurama out as Botan started to get everything ready.

Yusuke punched the wall next to my face. "What happened between you two?"

His voice held contained anger. His eyes bore into mine. His lay back manner had disappeared in an instant once we were alone in his room at the hotel.

"Nothing happened." I tried to explain calmly, the last thing I needed was Yusuke's jealousy to get in the way of our mission. His eyes softened with pain and need. He touched my cheek lightly and leaned forward. Our lips met lightly and then, our kiss got more intense. I tried to push him away but my body wouldn't. This was the kiss I craved for, but from the one I love, from Hie.

I heard a loud gasp as the door opened and we both pulled away. In the door way stood Kurama, his eyes widened and his face held a hint of pain and shock.

"Hiei! I can explain!" Hiei's eyes filled with coldness and pain.

"You don't have to explain anything. It's obvious what's going on here. Don't let me get in the way." With that he closed the door. I ran and opened it but he was gone by the time I looked out into the hallway.

I took a walk around the hotel and into the garden. Today was valentine day. The pathetic excuse for a day of lovers. 'Lovers! Like anyone needs one. Still . . .' The image of Kurama and yusuke appeared in my mind. 'Why had it bothered me so much that they were kissing?' It's not like Kurama was mine or anything, 'but Kurama did kissed me. . .' Not only that he had also carried me all the way to our room. "Damn Kurama!"

I punched a tree in anger. "If you're angry at me, please don't take it out on the tree. It has nothing to do with this."

I turned around to find Kurama's worried eyes look into mine. I stood speechless of what to say. All I knew was that I could no longer meet those emerald green eyes of his and was forced to look away. "I'm not angry at anything! Why should I?"

I felt Kurama's hand touch my cheek lightly and I couldn't help but shudder at his touch. I felt his lips touch my ears as he whispered. " I don't love yusuke. He's nothing compared to the one I love."

"And why should I care?"

"Because the one I love is you . . ." I felt my breath leave me as Kurama's lips met with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer. I wanted to pull away but . . . it felt so good . . .to be held in his arms was so. . .enchanting.

We broke away after what seemed an eternity. Kurama caressed my face and I could feel my cheeks turn light crimson. New emotions filled my heart and I was almost afraid of knowing why I felt this way but Kurama's reassuring smile made my fears go away.

"I see you lovers are enjoying your stay." We both broke away as a demoness appeared from, the shadows. She smiled pleasantly but her evil aura could not be mistaken for anything else.

"Ms. Tsukiko It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurama kissed her hand lightly and gave a her a pleasant smile. So she was the demoness we were after. She was the owner of the hotel and she was the one holding the Bu-Kai amulet.

"Who is this wonderful mate of yours." My bit the inside of my lip, I had almost forgotten that I was dressed as a female.

"Her name is Jisushika Kumiko. She and I are enjoying are stay. I hear tonight is the main the Valentine's Ball."

"Yes, It will and under beautiful circumstances too. . . It will be a wonderful momento, especially for those who stay."

Kurama smiled but I could tell he knew what she truly meant. Today was going to be a full moon. I bit the inside of my lip. "Kurama I think we should get back Botan and yusuke must be looking for us."

"Don't let me stop you and I hope you continue to enjoy your stay." When we left I couldn't let go of Kurama's arm. The demon bitch was truly up to something and it took all my strength to stop myself from shaking.

"Why do you think she had a ball during the fool moon. People can catch her during the act. How can she risk getting caught so easily? Why?"

"I don't know. What matters now is to investigate tonight. The ceremony will take place during midnight if she wants to the amulet to work."

"For now. . . We'll enjoy our stay . . .my love." Kurama's eyes filled with amusement.

"Don't get so cocky. I'm not your love." I took a step away from him and started to walk away. I could hear his soft giggle at the challenge. I bit my lip. I didn't know how long I could resist him, but I would try. I wouldn't give in so easily to him.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed when Kurama had me in his arms once more. "I'm not giving up so easily." His voice so teasingly.

"Get off! People can see us!"I tried to push him away but his body wouldn't pull away.

"Everyone around here thinks we are lovers. What a better way than to show them we truly are."

"We ARE not lovers." I said pouting, anger rose inside me. How could he be enjoying this so much? Did he really not care we were both males.

"Come on Hiei, admit it. Don't be so mean." He nuzzled against my neck and kissed it slightly. I bit my lip trying not to let out a moan of pleasure. "Hiei please..."

"Ku-ra-ma, I'll try to ask you nicely. . . For the love of god! Will you please get off me and give up on this." Kurama whispered in my ear.

"You know I won't. . . not till your mind." His eyes bore into mine, I could tell he was serious. He really did want me to be with me, but this wasn't the right time.

"Kurama. . . this isn't the right time."

"What better time, than then day of love." I gave a sigh of defeat.

"Hmph, I'll give it a chance but not be- " I wasn't able to finish, Kurama kissed me, he caught me off guard as he lifted me up and held me bridal style. His eyes were sparkling with joy and I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. I had always kept my distance and I had never been with anyone.

"Now let me take you to a place more private. . .my love."

"Hey what are you planning?" I gave him a suspicious look, but like always he made an innocent look.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. . ."

"Wha-"

_**I'll end it in another climax. Yay! I promise yaoi lemon next, not recommended for anyone under 13. thanx for the reviews I'm so happy. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

**Hey! What's up? SO like I said before this chapter contains yaoi lemon. Not recommended to those under 13, anti-yaoi people (if you are one, why are you even reading the story? Really some people say they don't approve of it but they do, hypocrites, shame on you.), oh and for those who don't review. It's not fair we writers work hard to please are writers so they won't even give you a simple review. **

**1. Don't own any YU YU HAKUSHO characters, except the villain**

**2. Please read and review**

"Kurama wait-" The tip of his tongue hungrily pressed against my lip and I opened my mouth letting my tongue engage in a war against him but I cannot win. A moan of pleasure escapes me as it spreads through my body. His hands easily manage to untie my obi and my kimono falls, leaving me naked and vulnerable to his unescapable touch.

Before I know it, his body no longer wears anything. His body touches mine and the space between us no longer exists. I'm within his embrace, his touch, his kiss and I can no longer escape it. I no longer want to fight it. I want to be his and only his. He has control over me as we lay next to each other in our bed.

I want us to stay like this. In each others arms, in each others embrace. I felt his tongue flick out at my ear, taking a bit into his mouth and nibbling it gently. I bit my lip trying not to make any noises. His hands were caressing my body, his teeth still nipping my ear. His hand moved down to my waist, until it reached my member.

I felt my cheeks burn with crimson red as his head dropped down between my legs. I felt his warm fingers wrap around my hard member. My breathing became fast as Kurama stroked my hard member. I felt his tongue lick the tip of my member and I couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as I said his name.

Kurama slowly engulfed my member as his fingers were probing at my entrance. I panted harshly, gripping his hair tight between my fingers. He nipped it lightly, tasting every inch of it until I could no longer hold it in and I came. Even though everything was now hazy and I could no longer see clearly I knew what Kurama had done. His awaiting mouth had taken in his prize and swallowed every bit of it.

After licking off the last bit, his mouth left my member and started trailing kisses up my stomach, past my chest, and into my mouth again. I felt my seed in his mouth as our war of tongue began once more and once again I ended up losing. As our kiss deepened I felt a large lump between my legs and I knew his cock was as hard as mine had been.

I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Why don't you do it. I know you want to and yet. . ."

I saw amusement in his eyes. That bastard! He was waiting for this! He wanted me to beg for it. "If you think I'm gonna then you got another thing coming. You can torture yourself all you want."

I turned away from him, anger fusing inside me. I wasn't about to give in that easily. I hear Kurama giggle softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist nipping my ear. " I promise I'll be gentle. . ."

"Your not being gentle. You're being mean." Kurama smiled pulling me closer to him. I felt the bulge against my legs and I bit my lip. How longer could I resist? "Stop this Kurama you know you can't hang on much longer."

"You're right but neither can you. . ." He sat up and pushed me against my back, gently pushing my legs apart. He smiled mischievously as he placed himself carefully, his cock by my entrance. I bit my lip and my eyes locked onto his, his body began to move and his cock pushed into the tight puckered skin of my ass. I cried out in pain, my eyes watered, and my ass tightened around the head of his cock. I held on to him tighter, my nails slightly scratching his bare back..

"Kurama. . .it hurts . . ."My eyes were wet and he leaned down to kiss me licking away a few tears from my check and smiled.

"Don't worry. . .it won't hurt for after a while." he stayed in place until I could feel the pain ceasing away. I grabbed on to him tighter begging him to continue. His thrusting became faster and the pleasure deepened. I could feel his cock touch my prostate, making moan in pleasure. I felt his lips touch mine in hunger and pleasure. I held on to him tighter as he thrusted into me one last time before spilling his hot seed through my insides.

I pulled him closer not wanting to let go of him just yet. With ragged breath I whispered. "I love you Kurama. . ."

"I love you too. . .and I promise to always protect you my love. . ." Our lips met one more time before falling asleep into each others arms. A sensation of pleasure and exhaustion filled my body, but I didn't care. I regretted nothing and I was with him. . .nothing could tear us apart. . .

**Hoped you liked my lemon chapter anyway I think there is going to be maybe one or two more chapters before the story is complete. I want to thank all my loyal readers for reviewing and a YOU ARE SO MEAN! To those who didn't review even though you rad the story.**


End file.
